User talk:Excalibur90
Welcome! Piper Season 9 I can't. I don't have like the first three comments, I haven't yet read the comics I've already got properly to know that much about Piper anyways. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Go for it, just remember don't overcrowd the pages with images and remember to categorize :) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Easy..kind of. xD After you've uploaded a photo go to the image page. So just easily go onto your page, click contributions and it should have File:SomethingHere.jpg, so click on that scroll down to the botton and click on add category, from there you put in the right categories, so like the photo you uploaded before of Piper and the portal/Three Little Wiccans. You would put "Images of Piper Halliwell" and "Images by Episode/Comic" does that make sense? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Why can't I edit? Them pages are for the main characters, so they're really important. We protect them from new and unregistered editors in order so people don't spam the articles. You'll eventually be able to edit them, once you edit a bit more on other pages. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Categories Just wanted to give you a heads up. I noticed you adding categories, however you entered some in without having the correct category/link attached. Please double check the entire category is on the article before saving. I am attaching a picture to show you what I mean. Categories aren't too confusing, as we have been cleaning them up... so if you have any questions, feel free to message me. Thanks! :) 23:11, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem. By the way, we don't use an "evil mortals" category.. and we are also phasing out "Innocents" categories. If I notice anymore you are trying to add, I will let ya know :) Reminder. Please don't add new categories. We JUST got them all cleaned up. (existing categories are fine of course) Thanks (p.s. user:LeonardoWyatt is the best to ask about infoboxes) . 17:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Your Icon Mmm. I loveeee me some Eric Northman!! lol Stop by the True Blood Wiki and chat sometime. Are you caught up yet? Be careful of spoilers though! ;) 23:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Just WAIT til you get caught up!!! SOOOO EPIC!!! lol :) 17:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You're love of Eric will just grow and grow and grow!!! LOL :) I LOVE Pam and Eric. Oh..and wait til you meet Alcide in Season 3.. HUBBA HUBBA 17:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you'll LOVE Season 4 then. It's really "Eric / Sookie". :) B. Infobox I'm surprised they don't already have them. I'll get on it right now. Annasean51 22:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Removing Information First of all i never said MC and MA were the same power I just said that it would be better to list the powers with their proper name MI, MC AND MA and also that it's not necessary to list every power at the beggining since they are listed in the power section. Second of all i never said Phoebe was my favorite I just think that the sister's pages should be worded similarly and the way Piper's page is now looks nothing like the other sisters pages. It seems that Piper is your favorite and that's why you want to "defend" her page but dont accuse me of doing something if you dont know the reason behind it. I have no problem with you but it seems you have one with me and that's why I'm leaving you this message to clear the air.Kt111 22:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC) My intentions were good i just didnt realize that other people put a lot of work on the page. I usually ask in the talk page before i make any change but this time i didnt because i honestly didnt see the harm. I try to get along with everybody but sometimes i take other people's comments personally so as long as there's no animosity then feel free to comment.Kt111 22:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Neena Hi Excalibur90, could you please make a pic of Neena and Phoebe passed out in The Charmed Offensive. Thanks 23:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Reverse I'm sorry too, I didn't even notice that note. -- PerryPeverell 13:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC)